encyclopediafandomcom_nl-20200213-history
1962
Het jaar 1962 is een jaartal volgens de christelijke jaartelling. Gebeurtenissen ;januari * 1 - In Nederland is het voortaan verboden om een trekhond te houden. De laatste 23 trekhonden gaan met pensioen. * 1 - West-Samoa wordt onafhankelijk van Nieuw-Zeeland. * 1 - Een onbekend bandje, The Beatles, doet auditie bij Decca en wordt afgewezen. * 8 - Bij Harmelen vindt het ernstigste treinongeluk in de Nederlandse geschiedenis plaats. Er vallen 92 doden. Dit ongeluk toont de noodzaak aan van automatische treinbeïnvloeding (ATB). * 15 - Slag bij Vlakke Hoek: Het Nederlandse marinevaartuig Jan Evertsen raakt in de wateren van Nieuw-Guinea slaags met vier Indonesische motortorpedoboten die infiltranten willen afzetten op het eilandje. ;februari * 10 - Op de Glienicker Brücke tussen Potsdam en West-Berlijn wordt de Sovjet-spion Rudolf Abel tegen de Amerikaanse U-2-piloot Gary Powers uitgewisseld. * 16-17 - Stormvloed van 1962, grote overstroming aan de kusten van de Duitse Bocht. * 20 - De Mercury MA-6 wordt gelanceerd met aan boord John Glenn. Hij is daarmee de derde Amerikaan in de ruimte, maar wel de eerste Amerikaan in een baan om de aarde. ;maart * 2 - In Birma pleegt generaal Ne Win een staatsgreep; de regering wordt gearresteerd en vervangen door een revolutionaire raad. * 18 - Frankrijk en Algerije tekenen in Evian een overeenkomst die het einde van de Algerijnse Oorlog inluidt. ;april * 16 - Bob Dylan zingt Blowin' in the Wind voor het eerst voor publiek in een zaaltje in Greenwich Village, New York. ;mei * 14 - Juan Carlos, de latere koning van Spanje, huwt te Athene met Sofia van Griekenland. * 24 - De Mercury MA-7 wordt gelanceerd met aan boord Scott Carpenter. ;juni * 1 - In Kerkrade wordt profvoetbalclub Roda JC opgericht na een fusie tussen Roda Sport en Rapid JC. * 1 - In Israël wordt de Duitse oorlogsmisdadiger Adolf Eichmann opgehangen. * 11 - Drie gevangenen ontsnappen uit de gevangenis Alcatraz. * 16 - Priesterwijding van Tiny Muskens, de latere bisschop van het bisdom Breda. * 17 - Brazilië prolongeert in Chili de wereldtitel door Tsjecho-Slowakije in de finale van het WK voetbal met 3-1 te verslaan. ;juli * 1 - Rwanda en Burundi zijn voortaan onafhankelijk en weer gescheiden. Door de Volkenbond werden de beide toenmalig Duitse Oost-Afrikaanse gebieden, in 1919, onder de voogdij van België geplaatst en kregen ze de provincienaam Ruanda-Urundi. Hoofdplaats van Ruanda wordt Kigali, terwijl Usumbura hoofdplaats wordt van Burundi. * 1 - In 6000 stembureaus spreken de Algerijnen zich met een overweldigende meerderheid uit over hun zelfbeschikkingsrecht. * 3 - De Franse president Charles de Gaulle verklaart, dat om 10u.38 officieel een einde is gesteld aan 132 jaar Frans bewind over Algerije. * 5 - In de baai van San Francisco wordt de beruchte Alcatraz-gevangenis gesloten. De 269 gevangenen, die er momenteel gevangenzitten, worden over andere instellingen verdeeld. * 9 - De Verenigde Staten brengen boven het Johnston-atol in de Stille Oceaan een waterstofbom tot ontploffing, op een hoogte van 320 kilometer. Er wordt een gat geslagen in de ionosfeer. * 10 - De NV "Sidérurgie Maritime", afgekort Sidmar, wordt opgericht voor de exploitatie van een staalfabriek in Gent. De initiatiefnemers zitten in Luxemburg en Wallonië. * 12 - Tijdens de tv-nieuwsuitzending van 8 uur 's avonds, bereiken ons de eerste beelden die door de Amerikaanse Telstar-satelliet worden doorgeseind. ;augustus * 5 - Marilyn Monroe pleegt zelfmoord. * 5 - Nelson Mandela wordt gearresteerd. * 6 - Jamaica onafhankelijk van het Verenigd Koninkrijk. * 11 - Lancering van de Vostok 3 met aan boord Andrian Nikolajev. Een dag later volgde de Vostok 4 met aan boord Pavlo Popovytsj. Daarmee zijn voor het eerst twee ruimtevaartuigen gelijktijdig in de ruimte. * 16 - In Nederland dient minister Klompé het ontwerp van de Algemene bijstandswet in bij het parlement. Intussen wordt in Washington een akkoord bereikt over de terugtrekking van Nederland uit westelijk Nieuw-Guinea. * 27 - Mariner 2 wordt gelanceerd naar de planeet Venus. Hij zal de atmosfeer van Venus onderzoeken. Op 3 januari 1963 wordt het laatste contact van de ruimtesonde ontvangen. ;september * 1 - Een grote aardbeving, 160 kilometer ten westen van Teheran in Perzië maakt duizenden slachtoffers. ;oktober * 1 - In Nederlands-Nieuw-Guinea wordt het bestuur overgedragen aan de Verenigde Naties. * 3 - Lancering van de Mercury MA-8 met aan boord Wally Schirra. * 5 - Eerste single van de Beatles, Love me do, wordt uitgebracht. * 9 - Oeganda wordt een onafhankelijke republiek. * 11 - Begin Tweede Vaticaans Concilie. * 13 - Première op Broadway van het toneelstuk Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? van Edward Albee. * 14 - Voor de tweede maal houden Vlaamsgezinden een 'mars op Brussel' om hun eisen kracht bij te zetten. Er zijn ongeveer tweehonderdduizend deelnemers aan deze betoging, dubbel zoveel als bij de eerste 'mars'. * 19 - In Amsterdam wordt een muilkorfplicht voor honden ingesteld nadat een 3-jarig jongetje aan rabiës (hondsdolheid) is gestorven. De in de APV voorgeschreven metalen muilkorven blijken nergens te koop. Agenten jagen met lange stokken op loslopende honden, zonder veel succes. Mensen staan in lange rijen om te worden gevaccineerd. De volgende dag overlijdt een jongen van 16 jaar aan hondsdolheid. * 22 - Officiële blokkade van Cuba wordt aangekondigd, ingaande op 24 oktober. * 24 - In Genk wordt de eerste steen gelegd voor de Fordfabriek. * 28 - De minister-president van de Sovjet-Unie Nikita Chroesjtsjov verordonneert de terugtrekking van de Russische raketten op Cuba. Hier komt de Cubacrisis vreedzaam ten einde. * 31 - Na maanden van prijsverhogingen stelt de regering van Bulgarije nu een rantsoenering in van de voornaamste levensmiddelen rijst, peulvruchten, aardappelen en uien. ;november * 5 - Begin Softenonproces te Luik. * 8 - In de wijk Dieze te Zwolle wordt de miljoenste naoorlogse woning van Nederland opgeleverd, namelijk Hogenkampsweg 139. * 9 - De Nederlandse Rina Lodders wordt tot Miss World gekozen. * 19 - De liberale FDP in West-Duitsland trekt haar ministers terug uit het kabinet-Adenauer IV vanwege de Spiegelaffaire. * 22 november - Met een staakt-het-vuren eindigt een korte grensoorlog in de Himalaya tussen India en de Volksrepubliek China. * 26 - Mies Bouwman presenteert de 24 uur durende inzamelingsactie Open het Dorp. ;december * 9 - Tanganyika wordt een onafhankelijke republiek. Julius Nyerere wordt president. * 17 - In Senegal mislukt een staatsgreep van premier Mamadou Dia. * 23 - Groningen - Op het Schildmeer komen vier schaatsers om het leven nadat ze door het ijs zijn gezakt. Toen twee kinderen uit Hellum, Geert Kleefman (13) en Lammert Meijer (12), die onderweg waren naar Hellum niet terugkwamen gingen twee volwassenen hen in het donker zoeken. Lammerts vader Jan Meijer en Johannes 'Joke' Haan kwamen echter ook niet terug. Muziek Populaire muziek EP's uitgebracht: * The Springfields - Christmas with the Springfields De volgende platen worden hits: * Dick Dale and The Del-Tones - Miserlou * Booker T. & the M.G.'s - Green Onions * Sam Cooke - Bring It On Home to Me * Chuck Berry - Johnny B. Goode * Nina Simone - My Baby Just Cares for Me * The Contours - Do you love me * The Tornados - Telstar * The Miracles - You've really got a hold on me * The Crystals - He's a Rebel * Little Eva - The Loco-motion * Ray Charles - You Don't Know Me * Chris Montez - Let's dance * The Beatles - Love Me Do * The Four Seasons - Sherry * Elvis Presley with The Jordanaires - Return to sender * Ray Charles - I Can't Stop Loving You * Elvis Presley - Good Luck Charm * Cliff Richard and The Shadows - The Young Ones * Pat Boone - Speedy Gonzales * Wim Sonneveld - Wim Sonneveld Interviewt Bomans Klassieke muziek * 29 januari: eerste uitvoering van Symfonie nr. 10 van Henk Badings * 3 februari: eerste uitvoering van Strijkkwartet nr. 2 van Boris Tsjaikovski * 7 februari: eerste uitvoering van Symfonie nr. 1 van Boris Tsjaikovski * 26 februari: eerste uitvoering van Symfonie nr. 18 van Havergal Brian * 13 maart: eerste uitvoering van William Alwyns Strijktrio * 3 mei: eerste uitvoering van Malcolm Williamsons Pianoconcert nr. 2 * 30 mei: eerste uitvoering van Benjamin Brittens War Requiem * 31 augustus: eerste uitvoering van Joonas Kokkonens Sinfonia da camera * 16 november: eerste uitvoering van Heitor Villa-Lobos' Sexteto místico, een compositie waaraan hij in 1917 begon Literatuur * De Amerikaanse schrijver John Steinbeck ontvangt de Nobelprijs voor de Literatuur * One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, een roman van Ken Kesey die de stoot geeft tot een nieuwe kijk op de psychiatrie. * Een dagje naar het strand, Heere Heeresma. * Simon Vestdijks roman De held van Temesa wordt gepubliceerd * Eerste publicatie King Rat van James Clavell Beeldende kunst Abbraccio Sorèl Etrog Oudwijk Utrecht.JPG|sculptuur Embrace (1962) Sorel Etrog, Utrecht The Lonely one Pearl Perlmuter Maliebaan Utrecht.JPG|''The lonely one'' (1962) Pearl Perlmuter, Utrecht Bouwkunst Jatiyo Sangshad Bhaban (Roehl).jpg|''Parlementsgebouw van Bangladesh'' (1962) Louis Kahn Viitatorni Jyvaskyla Finland-2007-06-15.jpg|''Viitatorni'', Finland (1962) Alvar Aalto Film * Dr. No (5 oktober, Verenigd Koninkrijk), de eerste James Bondfilm, met Sean Connery en Ursula Andress, naar het gelijknamige boek van Ian Fleming. * Follow That Dream (11 april, Verenigde Staten), met onder anderen Elvis Presley. * Kid Galahad (11 augustus, Verenigde Staten), onder regie van Phil Karlson met onder anderen Elvis Presley. * Girls girls girls, met onder anderen Elvis Presley. Geboren januari * 1 - Felice Tedeschi, Italiaans autocoureur * 4 - Heinz Imboden, Zwitsers wielrenner * 4 - André Rouvoet, Nederlands politicus (ChristenUnie) * 5 - Carmine Abbagnale, Italiaans roeier * 11 - Martin Sitalsing, Nederlands politiefunctionaris * 11 - Jan Staaf, Zweeds atleet * 13 - Karsten Schmeling, Oost-Duits roeier * 16 - John van Rijswijck, Luxemburgs voetbaldoelman * 17 - Jim Carrey, Canadees-Amerikaans acteur en komiek * 17 - Chris Nietvelt, Vlaams actrice * 17 - Denis O'Hare, Amerikaans-Iers acteur * 17 - Jan Wegereef, Nederlands voetbalscheidsrechter * 18 - Wilma Geldof, Nederlands kinderboekenschrijfster * 20 - Olav Mol, Nederlands autosportcommentator * 21 - Erik Peter Verlinde, Nederlands hoogleraar * 25 - Georges Grün, Belgisch voetballer * 25 - Bruno Martini, Frans voetbaldoelman * 25 - Hendrik Reiher, Duits roeier * 27 - Paulo Roberto, Braziliaans voetballer * 28 - Sam Phillips, Amerikaans zangeres * 29 - Joke Kleijweg, Nederlands atlete * 31 - Stephen Keshi, Nigeriaans voetballer en voetbalcoach (overleden 2016) februari * 1 - Manuel Amoros, Frans voetballer * 1 - Nico Rienks, Nederlands roeier * 2 - Andy Fordham, Engels darter * 2 - Mustapha Moussa, Algerijns bokser * 4 - Prem Radhakishun, Nederlands advocaat, columnist en televisiemaker * 6 - Axl Rose, Amerikaans zanger * 7 - Garth Brooks, Amerikaans countryzanger * 7 - David Bryan, Amerikaans toetsenist (Bon Jovi) * 7 - Eddie Izzard, Engels komiek * 9 - Diego Pérez, Uruguayaans tennisser * 9 - Teesta Setalvad, Indiaas journalist, uitgever en mensenrechtenverdediger * 10 - Els De Temmerman, Vlaams journaliste * 10 - Pieter Jan Leeuwerink, Nederlands volleyballer (overleden 2004) * 11 - Sheryl Crow, Amerikaans zangeres * 12 - René Scheuer, Luxemburgs voetballer * 14 - Thierry Toutain, Frans snelwandelaar * 16 - Wouter Vandenhaute, Belgisch sportjournalist, programmamaker en televisiepresentator * 17 - Lou Diamond Phillips, Amerikaans acteur * 17 - Henny Meijer, Nederlands voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 19 - Franky Gee, Amerikaans zanger (overleden 2005) * 20 - Stephan van den Berg, Nederlands windsurfer * 22 - Petra de Bruin, Nederlands wielrenster * 22 - Rob van Daal, Nederlands zanger * 22 - Steve Irwin, Australisch dierenkenner, dierentuinhouder, natuurbeschermer en documentairemaker/-presentator (overleden 2006) * 22 - Les Wallace, Schots darter * 24 - Ari Hjelm, Fins voetballer en voetbalcoach * 26 - Andreas Kinneging, Nederlands hoogleraar * 27 - Grant Show, Amerikaans acteur * 28 - Anne-Marie Danneels, Belgisch atlete * 28 - Carlos Hoyos, Colombiaans voetballer en voetbalcoach maart * 2 - Jon Bon Jovi, Amerikaans acteur en zanger (Bon Jovi) * 2 - Scott La Rock, Amerikaans hiphop dj (overleden 1987) * 2 - Mike Small, Engels voetballer * 2 - Gabriele Tarquini, Italiaans autocoureur * 3 - Jackie Joyner-Kersee, Amerikaanse atlete * 5 - Amina Annabi, Tunesisch zangeres en actrice * 6 - Bengt Baron, Zweeds zwemmer en olympisch kampioen (1980) * 6 - Jan Bartram, Deens voetballer * 6 - Hans Kuyper, Nederlands kinderboekenschrijver * 6 - John van Zweden, Nederlands ondernemer en voetbalbestuurder * 7 - Taylor Dayne, Amerikaans zangeres * 7 - Peter Manley, Engels darter * 8 - Marjan Olyslager, Nederlands atlete * 9 - Jan Furtok, Pools voetballer * 10 - Brigitte Kaandorp, Nederlands cabaretière * 11 - Karin Harmsen, Nederlands paralympisch sportster * 12 - Milika Peterzon, Nederlands televisiepresentatrice * 13 - Hans Bourlon, Vlaams mediafiguur * 15 - Leopoldo Serantes, Filipijns bokser * 15 - Markus Merk, Duits voetbalscheidsrechter * 15 - Terence Trent d'Arby, Brits zanger * 17 - Pello Ruiz Cabestany, Spaans wielrenner * 17 - Maritzka van der Linden, Nederlands zwemster * 18 - Volker Weidler, Duits autocoureur * 19 - Ivan Jaremtsjoek, Sovjet-Oekraïens voetballer * 19 - Hans Smit, Nederlands televisienieuwslezer * 21 - Matthew Broderick, Amerikaans acteur * 23 - Sir Steve Redgrave, Brits roeier * 23 - Adrian Sprott, Schots voetballer * 24 - Alan Warriner-Little, Engels darter * 25 - Christian Van Thillo, Belgisch ondernemer * 26 - Paul de Leeuw, Nederlands zanger, televisiepresentator en cabaretier * 27 - Roberto Puno, Filipijns politicus * 29 - Ted Failon, Filipijns journalist, radio- en televisiepresentator en politicus * 29 - Martin Schwab, Nederlands acteur * 30 - MC Hammer, Amerikaans rapper april * 1 - Chris Grayling, Brits politicus * 1 - Attila Juhos, Hongaars voetbalscheidsrechter * 1 - John Wallace, Canadees roeier * 5 - Sander Simons, Nederlands communicatieadviseur, publicist, journalist en nieuwslezer (overleden 2010) * 7 - Andy Hampsten, Amerikaans wielrenner * 8 - Massimo De Santis, Italiaans voetbalscheidsrechter * 9 - Glen Dell, Zuid-Afrikaans piloot (overleden 2013) * 10 - Chris Leeuwenburgh, Nederlands atleet * 10 - JulieAnne White, Canadees triatlete * 13 - Hillel Slovak, Israëlisch-Amerikaans gitarist (Red Hot Chili Peppers) (overleden 1988) * 14 - Harold van Beek, Nederlands atleet * 15 - Nawal El Moutawakel, Marokkaans atlete * 15 - Nick Kamen, Brits zanger en fotomodel * 18 - Viggo Waas, Nederlands cabaretier * 19 - Al Unser jr., Amerikaans autocoureur * 21 - Juliëtte de Wijn, Nederlands televisiepresentatrice en actrice * 23 - Bram Bart, Nederlands acteur, zanger, regisseur, presentator en voice-over (overleden 2012) * 23 - John Hannah, Schots acteur * 24 - Jack Haegens, Nederlands muzikant * 24 - Benn Q. Holm, Deens schrijver * 24 - Heike Kemmer, Duits amazone * 24 - Stuart Pearce, Engels voetballer en voetbalcoach * 25 - Ado, Braziliaans voetballer * 26 - Erik Van Looy, Vlaams filmmaker en presentator * 27 - Ryszard Tarasiewicz, Pools voetballer en voetbalcoach * 28 - Gerbrand Bakker, Nederlands schrijver * 28 - Maggie De Block, Belgisch politica * 28 - Jos van Herpen, Nederlands voetballer * 28 - Chris Ramsey, Engels voetballer en voetbalcoach * 29 - Rob Druppers, Nederlands atleet * 30 - Roland Marloye, Belgisch atleet * 30 - Tarcisio Serena, Italiaans voetbalscheidsrechter * 30 - Jop de Vries, Nederlands acteur mei * 1 - Maia Morgenstern, Roemeens actrice * 2 - Veerle Eyckermans, Vlaams actrice * 2 - Jimmy White, Engels snookerspeler * 2 - Javier Zeoli, Uruguayaans voetballer * 3 - Maarten van Roozendaal, Nederlands zanger en liedjesschrijver (overleden 2013) * 4 - Mark Leduc, Canadees bokser (overleden 2009) * 4 - Bart Tommelein, Belgisch politicus * 5 - Darryl Fitton, Engels darter * 6 - Mario Kummer, Duits wielrenner * 10 - John Ngugi, Keniaans atleet * 14 - Wolfgang Přiklopil, Oostenrijks ontvoerder * 14 - Jan Urban, Pools voetballer en voetbalcoach * 17 - Alan Johnston, Brits journalist * 18 - Sandra, Duits zangeres * 25 - John Larsen, Deens voetballer * 28 - Jimmy Izquierdo, Ecuadoraans voetballer (overleden 1994) * 28 - James Michael Tyler, Amerikaans acteur * 29 - Fandi Ahmad, Singaporees voetballer * 29 - Semino Rossi, Oostenrijks-Argentijns schlagerzanger juni * 3 - Dagmar Neubauer, Duits atlete * 4 - Per Frimann, Deens voetballer * 4 - Zenon Jaskuła, Pools wielrenner * 5 - Prinses Astrid, dochter van de Belgische koning Albert II * 8 - Kristine W, Amerikaans zangeres * 10 - Gina Gershon, Amerikaans actrice * 10 - Cees Jan Winkel, Nederlands zwemmer * 12 - Luis Fernando Herrera, Colombiaans voetballer * 12 - Lucretia Redan, Surinaams diplomaat en bestuurder * 12 - Roedolf Povarnitsyn, Oekraïens atleet * 13 - David Mitchell, Australisch voetballer * 13 - Glenn Michibata, Canadees tennisser * 13 - Paul Motwani, Brits schaker * 13 - Ally Sheedy, Amerikaans actrice * 15 - Hugo Borst, Nederlands journalist en publicist * 15 - Martin Earley, Iers wielrenner * 15 - Andrea Rost, Hongaars sopraan * 17 - Lio, Portugees zangeres * 17 - Bruce Robertson, Canadees roeier * 19 - Paula Abdul, Amerikaans choreografe en zangeres * 19 - Hannu Ollila, Fins voetballer * 21 - Marc Punt, Vlaams regisseur en producent * 21 - Saskia Slegers (DJ Djax), Nederlands dj en muziekmanager * 24 - Harry van Bommel, Nederlands politicus (SP) * 25 - Bussunda, Braziliaans komiek (overleden 2006) * 26 - Ollanta Humala, Peruviaans president * 26 - Steven de Jong, Nederlands regisseur * 26 - José Daniel Ponce, Argentijns voetballer * 27 - Ad Grooten, Nederlands multi-instrumentalist, tekstschrijver en componist * 27 - Carina Van Cauter, Belgisch advocate en politica * 27 - Dario Viganò, Italiaans geestelijke juli * 3 - Tom Cruise, Amerikaans acteur * 3 - Hunter Tylo, Amerikaans actrice * 4 - Pam Shriver, Amerikaans tennisster * 5 - Wim Danckaert, Vlaams acteur * 6 - Marianne van de Linde, Nederlands atlete * 9 - Steven Avery, Amerikaans crimineel * 9 - Aloyzas Kveinys, Litouws schaker * 11 - Kerrith Brown, Brits judoka * 11 - Jacqueline Hautenauve, Belgisch atlete * 12 - Dixie Dansercoer, Vlaams avonturier * 14 - Patricio Toledo, Chileens voetballer * 16 - Uwe Hohn, Oost-Duits speerwerper * 16 - Natalja Lisovskaja, (Sovjet-)Russisch/Frans atlete * 16 - Gøran Sørloth, Noors voetballer * 17 - Samuel Fosso, Kameroens fotograaf * 17 - Patricio Mardones, Chileens voetballer * 18 - Jack Irons, Amerikaans drummer * 18 - Sulo Vaattovaara, Zweeds voetballer * 19 - Anthony Edwards, Amerikaans acteur en regisseur * 22 - Steve Albini, Amerikaans zanger en producer * 22 - Pieter De Crem, Belgisch politicus * 22 - Cornald Maas, Nederlands verslaggever * 25 - Charlotte Besijn, Nederlands actrice * 26 - Uwe Raab, Duits wielrenner * 26 - Galina Tsjistjakova, Sovjet-Russisch/Russisch/Slowaaks atlete * 27 - Carolina Mout, Nederlands actrice, voice-over en zangeres * 28 - Torsten Gütschow, Oost-Duits voetballer * 29 - Carl Cox, Brits techno dj * 29 - Oceano da Cruz, Portugees voetballer * 29 - Guillermo Martínez, Argentijns wiskundige en schrijver * 29 - Vincent Rousseau, Belgisch atleet * 30 - Ad van der Helm, Nederlands priester * 31 - Caroline De Bruijn, Nederlands actrice * 31 - Wesley Snipes, Amerikaans filmacteur augustus * 1 - Allard Kalff, Nederlands autocoureur en presentator * 1 - Cesar Montano, Filipijns acteur en regisseur * 1 - Gertjan Verbeek, Nederlands voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 2 - Vreneli Stadelmaier, Nederlands feministe en schrijfster * 6 - Jevhen Sjachov, Sovjet-Oekraïens voetballer en trainer * 7 - Robert de Wit, Nederlands atleet * 7 - Sophocles Sophocleous, Cypriotisch politicus en Europarlementariër * 9 - Jan Dijkgraaf, Nederlands journalist en politicus * 9 - Hans Kok, Nederlands kraker (overleden 1985) * 10 - Suzanne Collins, Amerikaans scenarioschrijfster en auteur * 10 - Michelangelo Rampulla, Italiaans voetballer * 13 - Manuel Valls, Frans politicus * 15 - Rıdvan Dilmen, Turks voetballer en voetbalcoach * 17 - Jack van Hulten, Nederlands voetbalscheidsrechter * 17 - John Marshall Jones, Amerikaans acteur * 17 - Roland Schröder, Oost-Duits roeier * 18 - Carina Benninga, Nederlands hockeyster en -coach * 18 - Felipe Calderón, president van Mexico * 18 - Hólger Quiñónez, Ecuadoraans voetballer * 18 - Niki Rüttimann, Zwitsers wielrenner * 20 - James Marsters, Amerikaans acteur * 20 - Jon Unzaga, Spaans wielrenner * 21 - Rogi Wieg, Nederlands schrijver (overleden 2015) * 22 - Stefano Tilli, Italiaans atleet * 23 - Gustavo Wilches, Colombiaans wielrenner * 24 - Emile Roemer, Nederlands politicus * 25 - Victor Löw, Nederlands acteur * 26 - Jos van Aert, Nederlands wielrenner * 26 - Roger Kingdom, Amerikaans atleet * 26 - Tariq Ramadan, Zwitsers filosoof en islamoloog * 27 - Eric Cayrolle, Frans autocoureur * 29 - Richard Angelo, Amerikaans moordenaar * 29 - Jutta Kleinschmidt, Duits rallyrijdster september * 1 - Ruud Gullit, Nederlands voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 2 - Gilbert Bodart, Belgisch voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 2 - Haris Škoro, Joegoslavisch-Bosnisch voetballer * 3 - Sergei Rodionov, Sovjet-Russisch voetballer en trainer * 6 - Jennifer Egan, Amerikaans auteur * 8 - René Klijn, Nederlands zanger (overleden 1993) * 8 - Harrie Kwinten, Nederlands hockeyer * 10 - Co Stompé, Nederlands darter * 11 - Ricardo Rocha, Braziliaans voetballer * 11 - Julio Salinas, Spaans voetballer * 12 - Bert van Weenen, Nederlands schrijver * 13 - Alexandra Blaauw, Nederlands actrice * 14 - Hamlet Mchitarjan, Sovjet-Armeens voetballer (overleden 1996) * 15 - Peter Callenbach, Nederlands honkballer * 15 - Martin van den Ham, Nederlands cabaretier (overleden 2001) * 22 - Andries Jonker, Nederlands voetbaltrainer * 24 - Ally McCoist, Schots voetballer * 25 - Marieke Heebink, Nederlands actrice * 25 - Dariusz Wdowczyk, Pools voetballer en voetbalcoach * 26 - Dirk Goossens, Belgisch voetballer * 26 - Steve Moneghetti, Australisch atleet * 28 - Guno Castelen, Surinaams politicus * 29 - Janne Andersson, Zweeds voetballer en voetbalcoach * 29 - Roger Bart, Amerikaans acteur * 29 - Maurício, Braziliaans voetballer * 29 - Xolile Yawa, Zuid-Afrikaans atleet * 30 - Nelly Aerts, Belgisch atlete * 30 - Zoran Arsić, Servisch voetbalscheidsrechter * 30 - Jeff Bodart, Belgisch zanger (overleden 2008) * 30 - Dariusz Dziekanowski, Pools voetballer * 30 - Joan Laporta, Spaans advocaat en voetbalvoorzitter (FC Barcelona) * 30 - Jean-Paul van Poppel, Nederlands wielrenner en wielercoach * 30 - Frank Rijkaard, Nederlands voetballer en voetbaltrainer oktober * 1 - Mohamed Guezzaz, Marokkaans voetbalscheidsrechter * 1 - Marjolijn Touw, Nederlands zangeres en actrice * 2 - Brian Holm, Deens wielrenner en ploegleider * 3 - Tommy Lee, Amerikaans drummer (Mötley Crüe) * 4 - José Couceiro, Portugees voetbalcoach * 4 - Marjolein Keuning, Nederlands zangeres, actrice en presentatrice * 4 - Ángel Pedraza, Spaans voetballer en voetbalcoach (overleden 2011) * 4 - Jon Secada, Cubaans zanger en songwriter * 5 - Mike Conley, Amerikaans atleet * 5 - Juvenal Olmos, Chileens voetballer en voetbalcoach * 6 - Mikola Koedrytskyj, Sovjet-Oekraïens voetballer (overleden 1994) * 6 - Gesine Walther, Oost-Duits atlete * 9 - Jorge Burruchaga, Argentijns voetballer en voetbalcoach * 9 - Peter Elliott, Brits atleet * 9 - Annemarie van Gaal, Nederlands uitgever * 11 - Joan Cusack, Amerikaans actrice * 14 - Jaan Ehlvest, Estisch schaker * 14 - Shahar Perkiss, Israëlisch tennisser * 14 - Carl Thackery, Brits atleet * 15 - Susan DeMattei, Amerikaans mountainbikester * 17 - Gili, Belgisch komiek, illusionist en mentalist * 19 - Evander Holyfield, Amerikaans bokser * 23 - Stefano Colantuono, Italiaans voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 23 - Christo van Rensburg, Zuid-Afrikaans tennisser * 24 - Abel Antón, Spaans atleet * 24 - Chantal Dällenbach, Frans/Zwitsers atlete * 25 - Chad Smith, Amerikaans drummer (Red Hot Chili Peppers) * 28 - Brenda Taylor, Canadees roeier * 28 - Erik Thorstvedt, Noors voetballer * 28 - Joaquín Gericó Trilla, Spaans componist * 29 - Myrna Goossen, Nederlands televisiepresentatrice * 30 - Colin Clarke, Noord-Iers voetballer en voetbalcoach november * 1 - Anthony Kiedis, Amerikaans zanger (Red Hot Chili Peppers) * 1 - Ulf Timmermann, Duits atleet * 1 - Rik Tommelein, Belgisch atleet * 2 - Olaf Förster, Oost-Duits roeier * 3 - Lynn Wesenbeek, Belgisch presentatrice, ex-Miss België * 4 - André Wasiman, Nederlands voetballer en voetbalmakelaar * 9 - Sergio Batista, Argentijns voetballer en voetbalcoach * 9 - Paskal Deboosere, Belgisch televisie- en radiopresentatrice (overleden 2016) * 9 - Marioara Popescu, Roemeens roeister * 9 - James Sharpe, Nederlands atleet en politicus * 11 - Demi Moore, Amerikaans actrice * 12 - Wim Kieft, Nederlands voetballer en voetbalcommentator * 12 - Koen Verlinde, Belgisch atleet * 15 - Michael Degiorgio, Maltees voetballer * 15 - Tesfaye Tafa, Ethiopisch atleet * 15 - Kim Vilfort, Deens voetballer * 15 - Jeroen Willems, Nederlands acteur en zanger (overleden 2012) * 16 - Martial Gayant, Frans wielrenner en ploegleider * 17 - Henk Gommer, Nederlands atleet * 19 - Jodie Foster, Amerikaans actrice en regisseuse * 20 - Michel Felisi, Surinaams politicus * 20 - Gerardo Martino, Argentijns voetballer en voetbalcoach * 21 - Sabine Busch, Duits atlete * 22 - Armin Krings, Luxemburgs voetballer * 23 - Carlinhos Brown, Braziliaans percussionist en singer-songwriter * 24 - Berre Bergen, Vlaams bassist (overleden 2016) * 26 - Bobby Parks, Amerikaans basketballer (overleden 2013) * 28 - Matt Cameron, Amerikaans drummer * 28 - Raimundo Nonato Tavares da Silva, Braziliaanse voetballer * 30 - Aleksandr Borodjoek, Russisch voetballer en trainer * 30 - Troy Douglas, Bermudaans-Nederlands atleet * 30 - Brian Henson, Amerikaans poppenspeler en producent december * 1 - Christophe Hurni, Zwitsers autocoureur * 2 - Aldith Hunkar, Nederlands presentatrice en nieuwslezeres * 2 - Filip Peeters, Vlaams acteur * 2 - Andrej Zygmantovitsj, Wit-Russisch voetballer * 3 - Filips Dhondt, Belgisch voetbalcoach * 4 - Aleksandr Litvinenko, Russisch medewerker veiligheidsdienst en dissident (overleden 2006) * 5 - Bruno Cenghialta, Italiaans wielrenner en wielerploegleider * 5 - Edi Orioli, Italiaans motor- en autorallycoureur * 5 - Fred Rutten, Nederlands voetbaltrainer * 6 - Květoslav Palov, Tsjechisch wielrenner * 7 - Piet Huysentruyt, Vlaams kok * 7 - Marjolein van Unen, Nederlands judoka en judocoach * 8 - Berry van Aerle, Nederlands voetballer * 9 - Peter van Aarle, Nederlands oprichter en conservator van de Internet Adult Film Database (overleden 2005) * 10 - John de Wolf, Nederlands voetballer * 11 - Denise Biellmann, Zwitsers kunstschaatsster * 11 - Ben Browder, Amerikaans acteur * 12 - Tracy Austin, Amerikaans tennisster * 12 - Arturo Barrios, Mexicaans atleet * 12 - Max Raabe, Duits zanger, componist en orkestleider * 12 - Beat Sutter, Zwitsers voetballer * 13 - Jean-Pierre N'Dayisenga, Belgisch atleet * 14 - Dirk T'Seyen, Belgisch deejay en producer (overleden 2015) * 15 - Gary Mason, Brits bokser (overleden 2011) * 16 - Maruschka Detmers, Nederlands actrice * 20 - Ton Wildenbeest, Nederlands voetballer * 21 - Antony de Ávila, Colombiaans voetballer * 22 - Chris Götte, Nederlands drummer (overleden 2001) * 24 - Karel Glastra van Loon, Nederlands schrijver en journalist (overleden 2005) * 26 - Gert-Jan van den Ende, Nederlands artiest en televisiepresentator * 26 - Eli Yishai, Israëlisch politicus * 27 - Michael Klostermann, Duits dirigent * 27 - Ray Sciberras, Maltees componist, muziekpedagoog en dirigent * 28 - Michel Petrucciani, Frans jazzpianist (overleden 1999) * 29 - Jari Europaeus, Fins voetballer * 29 - Wynton Rufer, Nieuw-Zeelands voetballer * 30 - Donato Gama da Silva, Braziliaans-Spaans voetballer * 31 - Jeff Flake, Amerikaans politicus * 31 - Nelson Luís Kerchner, Braziliaans voetballer exacte datum onbekend * Mark Adamo, Amerikaans componist en librettist * Charles Omwoyo, Keniaans atleet * Edwin Winkels, Nederlands journalist en schrijver Overleden Weerextremen in België * 12 februari: 82 mm neerslag in Robertville (Waimes). * 6 juni: Luchtdruk in Ukkel : 1034,9 hPa (luchtdruk, herleid tot zeeniveau). * 14 juli: 80 mm neerslag in Sint-Niklaas. Bron: KMI Gegevens Ukkel 1901-2003 met aanvullingen Externe link (video) :16px|Pictogram televisie [http://cgi.omroep.nl/cgi-bin/streams?/ibg/sn053001-bb.wmv?title=Jaaroverzicht%201962 Polygoon jaaroverzicht 1962 (Nederland) (.wmv)] Categorie:1962 Categorie:Jaar